Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system may be presented with advertisements from advertisers. Certain types of advertisements may be configured to receive user information from a user. For example, certain types of advertisements may receive user email information. User email information can be used, for example, to sign users up for mailing lists so that the advertiser can provide information such as product updates, sale information, and/or additional advertisements via email.